The Missing Piece of Time's Puzzle
by DemonHunter666333
Summary: Why are things the way they are? What creates people or demons dispositions? Nature over Nurture, or possibly time? In a puzzle of time, where there is a missing piece that completes the picture, we find out the reason for actions or beliefs of individuals. Some people say it takes time to finish a puzzle but what if reversing time is the only way to put it together.
1. A Burden No More

_**THE MISSING PIECE OF TIME'S PUZZLE**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**A BURDEN NO MORE**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"**Thoughts"**

"Speech"

"_Sarcasm or emphasis" _

"**Beast speaking"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome screamed as an (all be it small but still deadly) scorpion Yokai attacked her. She jumped from her position, dodging to the side. Not quick enough the pincers barely grazed her exposed thigh; slicing a shallow cut which bleed profusely. She _tried_ to land on her feet so she could imply her master plan of bolting into the surrounding forest, screaming at the top of her lungs for InuYasha. However her _ever present_ graceful footwork decided to leave her, and she promptly slipped on the smooth river stones and landed in the water, her shorts and tank top soaked. The cold water burned her new wound, though she had little time to dwell on this as the demon rushed at her, stinger raised. Sear terror griped her heart as she closed her eyes and raised her hands in a meager attempted to shield herself.

A large splash doused her even more thoroughly. She cracked one eye open to see the severed head of her almost killer staring lifelessly at her with its multiple eyes. She looked up shocked at the bank of the river were her silver haired savior stood.

Sesshomaru…ruler of the Western Lands and powerful Inu-Yokai retracted his claws, flicking the blood off them.

Kagome almost swallowed her tongue, "**Sesshomaru saved her…..Sesshomaru SAVED HER!" **She realized she was staring slack jawed at him while he stared back with a disinterested look. She blushed, snapping her mouth closed with a click.

"**He probably thinks I'm some unmannered simpleton gaping at him like that." **She thought.

"T-t-thank you for s-saving me Lord Sesshomaru-sama." She hurriedly stuttered.

She made a move to stand but the cut on her leg protested by beginning to sting sharply. "Ow-ow" She whined in pain tears prickling on the edges of her vision. The adrenaline in her system slowed its course through her body and the weight of her near-death experience began to set in, ensuing tears.

"Pathetic."

That one word stopped her chocked sobs. She looked up with tear stained eyes. "W-what?"

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, but I said you are pathetic."

There was a pregnant pause

"W-why would you say that." Kagome said aghast.

"You are a helpless and defenseless human onna who cannot even protect herself from a weak Yokai nor can you brush off a meager wound such as the one on your leg. You sit there and cry like a child, wallowing in self-pity, it is disgusting.

Kagome was shocked. Never had the stoic Demon Lord ever spoken this much to her let alone insult her. Her anger began to raise, "How DARE YOU!" she shrieked. "I'm a miko I _can_ protect myself just fine!"

A single silver eyebrow was raised. "Oh, yes how could I forget your pitiful excuse for marksmanship with a bow and your measly amount of untrained and wild purification powers." He said impassively. "So tell me where _is_ your bow or any other weapon you decided to bring with you to protect yourself with? If you are capable of defending yourself with a bow don't you think you should bring it when you go off by yourself in such indecent clothes? Did you forget it once again?"

Kagome felt as if she had been slapped by Sesshomaru's words. What made it worse was the realization that all he said was true. She didn't have her bow, she had left it at camp when she went to go cool off in the river.

"No, you don't have it with you do you. Because you are too senseless to remember to bring your only weapon with you while you trapezes about the demon infested forests with no means of protection; are you really that stupid, or do you think your friends will come and save you every time you get yourself into trouble? Do you think if you just call out his name like you do every time InuYasha will come to your aid?" I do not know what is more repulsive, your faith in him or your own idiocy."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she held more tears back from such harsh words. Her eyes were trained on the river flowing by her. The red color of her blood swirling within the clear water as it seeped from her cut; it almost looked like it was dancing; twisting, flowing, and then dispersing, before being carried downstream. Her mind was numb, she could only see the churning red color.

"You are attacked, and captured time, and time again but do nothing to train yourself to stop it from happening. "Even the Half-Breed knows this and tells you frequently, especially after he has met with the dead miko." Sesshomaru continued. To Kagome his voice was colder than the water she sat waist deep in.

She remembered the insults InuYasha had berated her with over the time they had spent together. Her mind echoed the Hanyou's words. **"You're just a shard detector….You're so weak….Keh, can't even go five minutes without being kidnapped…..Kikyo is a better archer than you'll ever be…..Kikyo is a better priestess than you'll ever be….If it wasn't for you, the jewel would have never been broken…...Kikyo would have never let such a weak demon get a hold of her jewel shards….Kikyo…Kikyo…Kikyo."**

"Despite her being nothing more than a walking corpse the Half-Breed even knows who is a better female."

"B-b-but I'm like Kikyo." She said quietly in a feeble effort to try and defend herself. A small part of her mind had turned against her as well, **"You're such a hypocrite. You say you hate being compared to your past incarnate, but when faced with the fact that she is better than you, you have the nerve to say you're like her; such weakness."** It whispered in her mind.

"You are not like the dead Miko, while she may be dead and hell bent on going to hell with the Hanyou she can defend herself, she knows when to not run off her mouth and does not dress lewdly.

Her chest felt numb, like a void where her heart should have been was sucking her in, consuming her. She remembered just yesterday while in a village, a group of men had been laughing and commenting on her clothes, asking how much a night with her would be. She being as hot-headed as she was, screamed and insulted the men before they attacked her; InuYasha had been the one to save her hide that time.

"You try and gain the Half Breed's attentions while in the misted of a struggle with a powerful enemy. The dead Miko does not let her emotions on the battle field. Unlike you she is a warrior first and a woman second."

His steps made no noise as he began to walk back into the forest, leaving the catatonic Miko to her thoughts.

"T-then will you help me?"

Sesshomaru almost didn't hear the plea, he halted in his step and turned back to the girl in the water.

She still sat her eyes trained on the water her voice rose in volume becoming firmer.

"I-I want to get better…I w-want I…" She took a shaky breath in. "I WANT HIM TO NOTICE ME!" She almost shouted. Her fists were clenched so tightly they were shaking.

The river trickling was the only sound as silence overtook the area.

**She knew her request would go unheard, why would Sesshomaru help her, he hated humans, especially weak ones. She just…she just felt so helpless sitting there she wanted to do something.**

"Then you shall learn."

Her head shot up watching the retreating back of the Inu-Yokai. He had agreed to teach her. She would not be weak, she would fight for her place in the group, and she would not be a burden, never again.


	2. Just an Incomplete Puzzle

_**THE MISSING PIECE OF TIME'S PUZZLE**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**JUST AN INCOMPLETE PUZZLE. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. All rights for the InuYasha franchise go to the creator Rumiko Takahashi. The Original Characters and some elements in the plot lines in this Fan fiction belong to me.**_

"**Thoughts"**

"Speech"

"_Sarcasm or emphasis" _

"**Beast speaking"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"One…two…..three….f-fourr…f-f-fiiiveee…" Kagome collapsed onto the ground, her arms unable to take the strain.

Pushups….she had found out they were number three on her list titled "Banes of My Existence." Right after Math (number one) and number two, Buyo, her cat, whose fault it was for her even ending up in feudal Japan.

She looked up to the face of her _Teacher_/Tormentor of two weeks." Sesshomaru looked right back

"That is all you can do?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She answered. She could see the dissatisfaction in his eyes under his cold mask. She was however elated under her subdued expression; when she had first training started she could only do two pushups.

He let a sigh barely escape his lips, "Run East three miles, stop at the clearing." He said disappearing the way he indicated.

Kagome lay on the ground a few moments longer, letting her aching muscles rest. The burning sensation in her arms lessening with every breath. She stood looking in the direction he had run off to. She would _not_ complain like the weakling she was trying not to be. A deep breath….and she was off running into the woods.

The cool night air felt wonderful on her perspiring skin. Endurance was what he had her working on the most these past weeks; she couldn't hope to learn how to fight from Sesshomaru if she couldn't even keep up with him at his lowest speed. She hated the pushups, the stretching, the crunches, and running, but knew she must endure.

It would all be too easy to just give up now. Her lungs burned with the need for oxygen, no matter how much she sucked in, it was never enough. The muscles in her legs screamed out in protest, her knees buckled at some points just trying to get her to stop and fall exhausted. Even the forest was against her.

"Omph…" she grunted hitting the ground with a thump. Wind knocked out of her she gasped louder and coughed uncontrollably. Her breathing evened out turning she cursed. **"A tree root just her luck." **She felt as if she would be covered in horrible bruises that would cover her entire body later; she knew she would probably only have a small one on her knee. She wanted to lay there whimper, cry, scream, check her nonexistent injuries, rest, complain to someone about how unfair it all was. She had been at this for nearly two hours, she was tired she wanted to go home to her time.

No…..not again. Time travel would not give her reprieve; she would not run from her problems, wait for someone to fix it for the little helpless sheltered princess she felt like. She stood and ran again.

Her self-confidence had taken quite the bashing due to Sesshomaru's harsh words. She hated him she really did, for bringing the awful things he said to her to light, but she needed it. She needed it though, and was thankful to a certain extent. She couldn't live in her fantasy world anymore lest she get herself killed.

"**Why am I taking things so well? Sesshomaru said such terrible things to me yet I asked him to be my teacher…why?" **She thought to herself; her feet pounded against the earth in rhythm with the pounding in her ears. **"Maybe I knew deep down it was true, everything he said."**

But to have the Great Lord of the Western Lands be her mentor…what had possessed him to take a _human woman_ as a student? She supposed Rin was the answer. She was the reason he didn't kill her on sight and why he was traveling with their group.

She ducked under a tree branch set at head level and continued to run to her destination.

Kagome remembered the day he came to her with an unconscious and very sick little girl while they were camped out in the forest. The little girl had up and caught a nasty infection from a bug bite. With the methods of this time not as advanced as her modern antibiotics and disinfectants the healers at the Western Palace were at a loss of what to do, so Sesshomaru brought her to Kagome. Even with the medicine from her time the sweet child still was rather weak, even after almost traveling with them for two and a half months with constant treatment. In that amount of time it took from that day to now, Sesshomaru had already figured her out completely, **"Damn him and his observant nature." **

Her musings cut short as she burst into a clearing. Silver hair fluttered like a curtain around a handsomely gorgeous figure. He stood staring at the high school girl as she panted to catch her breath. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before speaking.

"You make too much noise when you run….stop."

Kagome looked up incredulously, "I don't know how to run quietly." She said.

"Hun…then we shall add that to your training as well."

Kagome almost groaned in exasperation. Wisely she kept it in, which was quite an improvement for her imprudent nature, since right now all she wanted to do was yell at him.

"Sit" the Inu-youkai impelled, sitting himself and gesturing in front of him

Kagome all but collapsed in front of the Lord of the West her legs finally failing her after her abusive treatment.

Sesshomaru sat with his legs crossed his single hand on the corresponding knee, back straight. He regarded Kagome's slumped position with a stern look.

"**He can't be serious."** She thought looking from him to her legs sprawled out in front of her and giving him a disbelieving look of her own. Sesshomaru's look however remained resolute. She crossed her legs and straightened her posture and waited.

"We will practice taming your aura so you may control it." He explained.

"Hold on." Kagome said holding up her hands, "You're going to train me in using my _holy_ powers when you yourself are a Yokai."

Sesshomaru gave her a hard expression silently reminding her she was letting her mouth run off unnecessarily again. "Yes, while holy auras and yokai auras may clash, they are fundamentally the same. They are both still manifestations of power radiating off the spirit of an individual."

Kagome pursed her lips and nodded, trying to commit this information to memory.

"Watch me closely. First you close your eyes and breathe evenly, clear your mind of all thoughts." He continued while she hastily complied. "Focus your energy from your chest up your arm and through your hand." He demonstrated by raising his closed hand up and opening it to reveal a glowing green smoke like substance.

Kagome stared in awe at the ease he used to conjure his yokai energy to his hand.

"Once you have mastered this, you will learn to manipulate your holy power into barriers, projectiles, or weapons."

Kagome nodded eagerly and their lessons for the night began.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A thoroughly spiritually drained miko made her way back to camp in the dark. She precariously ambled across the uneven forest floor. Her mussels were spent almost as much as her resolve to make it back to the camp. Something white passed her by and she started, franticly moving her head back and forth to find the source of the light.

A soul stealer moved silently passed her, drifting slowly ahead of her into the trees. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, knowing what that being entailed.

Kikyo was near, and no doubt InuYasha was there with her. She took a shaky breath and continued forward, wanting to see if what she thought was true, if he really had run off to see her again. She quietly walked forward, following the serpent like creatures. As she continued onward they increased in numbers, some carrying the souls of departed women some without. She felt as if she were in the middle of a school of fish, their glow like the luminescence of the aquatic animals that lived in the dark depths of the oceans. She stopped behind a tree as the soul stealers continued into a glade. Edging her head around the curve of the tree she saw two red and white figures intertwined in an embrace like the soul stealers in the tree above them. The beautiful couple stood beneath a tree, the surrounding area glowing with the light of souls dotting the air around them like small round lanterns. They pulled back, and tenderly reminiscent golden copper eyes looked into earthy brown ones as they stared at each other. The image weather she wanted it to or not struck a chord with Kagome, unable to stop her treacherous thoughts a stinging truth was conjured from the depths of her mind.

"**They look so lovely together, they fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces."** She cringed as her own thought hurt her more than InuYasha's next words did.

"I love you Kikyo."

She watched Kikyo's face as a ghost of a smile made its way onto her face as she cupped the Hanyou's cheek with her hand. Even in death the woman possessed a saintly beauty. Kagome turned away from the scene, feeling herself unworthy to even watch such a stunning and loving couple. She was not ready yet to even be noticed by InuYasha in the presents of such a being. No, she would train hard and become a great priestess one worthy of attention. She left the scene not running like she usually would but instead walking calmly and carefully as to not attract any demonic attention to herself…after all, she didn't want to be a burden again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once she was able to discern the slumped sleeping forms of her comrades she breathed a sigh of relief. She _for lack of a better word_ tumbled onto to her vacant sleeping bag, not bothering to change her clothes. Sleep instantly claimed her in its soothing clutches.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There were no words to describe the pain she was in right now. Kagome Higurashi once again tried to lift her body off the ground, but was once again brought down by her accursed mussels, which had all but reduced her to a rock.

While the rest of the group was up and packing up their bed rolls she still lay incapable of movement.

"Kagome-chan" a young girls voice called out.

Kagome new that voice and with a surprising amount of resilience, got up to see to the girl's needs. She kneeled by another occupied sleeping bag and placed her hands on the child's head, checking for a fever. Rin stared up at her with a smile on her face, warming the young miko's heart.

Rin's deposition had not changed with her sickness, in fact she still asked frequently if she was well enough to run and play with Shippo. Unfortunately she was always denied and had to amuse herself with coloring, books and various other wonders brought from Kagome's village.

"Hi Rin sweetie, how are you?" Kagome asked with an affectionate tone.

"Fine." The girl replied, "Rin feels okay today...so…may Rin run around with Shippo?" Her face took on a hopeful expression.

Kagome studied the child with remorseful eyes. Rin was still a bit pale and rather thin since she had fallen ill. While her infection was in no danger of becoming fatal anymore she was still quite weak.

"Not today Rin…but we'll see about tomorrow…okay?"

Rin's face fell, "Oh…alright….thank you Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled sadly at the girl before going off to pack her things. Sesshomaru would take care of Rin and put her on Ah-un when they were ready to travel.

InuYasha jumped from his perch on a tree branch to land in front of her. She jolted in surprise, before calming down enough to look him in the eye. She felt so inferior under his stare, eyes that had watched Kikyo and had seen all the perfection in her, how could he not compare herself to the other woman.

"**How was it that she had almost always found comfort in those eyes?" **She thought to herself.** "She used to feel happy when he looked at her…but now she wanted him to stop, because she felt like an unfinished puzzle, all in pieces. She wanted him to stop looking and wait till she put herself together and was picture perfect. Then he would notice, he would see her." **

"Where were you last night Kagome?" He folded his arm, "You were gone almost half the night where were you?" He asked in a gruff voice, demanding an answer.

"Nowhere." She answered looking away.

"I know you were gone somewhere Kagome tell me now." InuYasha huffed. He expected her to be rebellious, she always had been, even over the most trivial things. He had though not expected her to be so secretive about where she was last night, after all it was a simple question.

Kagome just looked at him, inside her emotions flew around her like a flock of birds; she didn't know which ones to focus on. So she grabbed at one that flew past the forefront of her mind; Anger.

Kagome remembered how InuYasha stood there under the tree with Kikyo and told her he loved her. Her eyes hardened, "Where were you last night InuYasha? You were still gone long after I came back."

InuYasha's eye's widened. A shocked expression assumed a position on his face as his ears drooped in guilt. "I-I was nowhere." He answered lamely, his eyes dropping."

"Then," She said coldly "Nether was I." She turned and went to pack. InuYasha leaped into a tree before she could ask any more questions that he would rather not answer.

She was in the process of pulling out her school uniform to change when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You will not wear that." He said looking pointedly at the green and white sailor outfit.

Kagome's eyebrows slanted down in anger. She opened her mouth to yell a retort at him, No doubt something about "I can wear what I want, you can't stop me…"or something to that effect. A thought struck her like a bolt of lightning, and she snapped her ever impetuous mouth closed before she could utter a word.

"**Remember Kagome, don't be hotheaded and yell like an idiot. Besides remember indecent outfits are a no go if you want to stop being a burden on everyone." **Her mind recapped.

She bowed stiffly to her teacher, "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She said before quickly putting her clothes back into her bag. She would just have to wear the jeans and pink sweeter her mother packed for her.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched with morbid curiosity at the interaction between the two. Why in the world did Kagome show respect to Tai-yokai? Ever since Sesshomaru and his pack joined the group He had done nothing but ignore them entirely. And when he just commented on Kagome's outfit they were sure she would start yelling and they would have to appease the Yokai Lord to keep him from killing her.

InuYasha stared in doggish amazement at the display. What in the hell had he missed?"

When Kagome had changed into her approved wear the group was ready to go. Sango stood with her Hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder. Miroku was at her side his hands in his sleeves, his staff leaned on his shoulder and Shippo sat atop his shoulder. Rin sat on Ah-un's saddle. A blanket wrapped was around her small form while Sesshomaru stood at her side, Jaken beside them. InuYasha had his back turned and already started walking forward.

Kagome focused her mind on the quest as they all started walking. Her love troubles and insecurities could wait, "A warrior first, and a woman second." That is what he had said and she intended to follow his instructions.


	3. Obstacles Overcome

**THE MISSING PIECE OF TIME'S PUZZLE**

**CHAPTER 3**

**OBSTACLES OVERCOME.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. All rights for the InuYasha franchise go to the creator Rumiko Takahashi. The Original Characters and some elements in the plot lines in this Fan fiction belong to me.**_

"**Thoughts"**

"Speech"

"_Sarcasm or emphasis" _

"**Beast speaking"**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's note: Thank you to the only but much appreciated reviewer of this story "LoveInTheBattleField." **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Birds chirped butterflies flittered across the valley; a small gust of wind rustled the trees and grasses from their motionlessness sleep. In the distance, a brook could be heard gurgling. The valley sounded what one would call peaceful and looked what some would call tranquil. To Kagome however, the valley _was_ Hell and the sounds surrounding her irritated her to no end.

"You are not concentrating Miko. Take a deep breath and try again." Said a voice she had come to dislike more so than the birds.

She had been _attempting_ to flare her aura but all that seemed to accomplish was a small sputtering spark of purification powers. Her brow furrowed in concentration and irritation as she focused her energy once again like Sesshomaru taught her.

"**Deep breath." **She breathed in, **"Concentrate your aura." **She did just that, centering her spiritual powers into her chest in the form of a sphere.

She was amazed that she was finally able to form her spirit energy inside her herself, and more surprised she had survived five weeks of Sesshomaru's training and still counting.

"**Clear you mind." **Her musings quickly came to an end and she followed the next step her mind supplied. Now here was the tricky part, she expanded the sphere, feeding it more energy. It was a good size now; she could do this, the last step. She for _(lack of a better way to explain it)_ gave it a short but firm burst of extra power to push it outside herself and flare it.

In the expanse of a whole three seconds the ball of energy burst, sending little sparks of power dancing across Kagome's vision, her energy withdrew back within the contours of her mind, like a retreating animal, and all her focus and concentration was deftly eradicated.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Kagome growled in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is hopeless!"

Sesshomaru watched with mounting displeasure. "Do not stop Miko, try agai-"

"No I can't! It's impossible!" She cut him off. "I've been at this for hours and it still won't work." She fumed, crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru's patience started to wane thin. "Miko, you said you wished to learn, now yo-"

She screamed in frustration. "Well maybe I changed my mind! This is hard and I need a break!" She stopped her foot, threw her arms down at her sides and balled her fists.

Her chest heaved with anger fed by the day's frustrations and the mental strain of it all. And once she started going on a rage filled rant, it took a lot to stop her.

"And another thing! My name's Kagome, not Miko! So I expect you to use-"

In a flash Sesshomaru was if front of her, holding her by the neck, his teeth bared in a snarl. "You will cease you actions Miko."

Kagome halted in her rant immediately, staring wide eyed at the Inu-youkai, fear washing over her.

"**Oh…bad idea Kagome, very bad idea. Damn it why did I have to yell at him!"**

"Once again you fail to keep your emotions under control and have acted brashly."

Kagome flinched at the tone in his voice, utter indifference with an underlay of irritation.

"I have no reason to show respect to a human, especially one who is throwing a tantrum like some spoiled child _Miko._"

Kagome's heart started to sink, dread creeping over her heart. She knew she overstepped her boundaries, and was going to be subject to another verbal beating until the message got threw her thick head.

"You pleaded I train you. Are you going to continue to stay a burden to others around you?"

Kagome looked up into his eyes. The bird song and rustling of the trees became muffled to her ears, as if her mind blocked other noises just to listen to the Yokai before her. Her heart skipped a beat in fear as she was graced with a facial expression from the Lord of the West. He smirked disdainfully at her before continuing.

"If you are so indecisive about becoming stronger then stop wasting both of our time and quit. I am teaching you, a measly mortal, you are privileged, yet you treat my teachings like an annoyance.

He squeezed her neck slightly harder for emphasis.

"You may have idealistic morals from wherever pitiful human squabble you grew up in, but here you are of the lowest class, a human and a female, and you will do well to not speak back to your superiors unless you are able to stand behind your statements if you are attacked for your impudence.

With that he released his hold. With the storm of degradation over Kagome crumpled to the ground, her knees weakened almost physically. Sesshomaru stalked off as placid as ever, leaving the debris of a crying Miko in his wake.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lady Kagome, is something wrong?"

Kagome looked up from her fish skewer, silently wishing she was stabbed through with the sharp branch. How could she be so stupid as to screw up her chance to learn from Sesshomaru.

"Humm, did you say something Miroku."

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, "He's right Kagome, you've been staring at you fish for a while, and you haven't even taken a bite."

"I'm fine Shippo." Kagome answered looking at the fox kit.

"We're just worried about you Kagome." Sango interjected kneeling beside the high school girl. "Your training with Sesshomaru must be hard." She placed a comforting had on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Guys, I'm fine really." Kagome said, trying to deter further questions.

"Keh, if you just stopped training with my damn brother." InuYasha said in a, fish half way to his mouth.

Kagome's shoulders slumped, "Don't worry InuYasha, I don't think you'll have to worry about that anymore." She glanced quickly at the Tai-Yokai not but thirty feet away sitting by his ward; not showing the slightest interest in their conversation, though he undoubtedly could hear it.

"I think I'll turn in for the night, see you in the morning." She said before handing Shippo her fish and walking off to her sleeping bag.

The rest of the group watched her leave, concerned. Kagome was always upbeat and happy, but for some unforeseen reason she started to train with Sesshomaru, then just yesterday she came back from a training session gloomy and depressed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea, but we must let her figure it out on her own if she does not want our help." Miroku answered glancing back at the fire.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kagome sat in her sleeping bag her back turned from her friends. They had long since gone to bed and were now resting peacefully. She sat in the dark, cursing her stupidity. She doubted Sesshomaru would bother to teach her now, not after the way she spoke to him.

"**I'm I really that indecisive about my training? I thought I wanted to learn how to defend myself but…I…I don't know anymore. If I give up so easily, maybe I should quit and stay as helpless as I am."** She thought sardonically.

But then, she would put the others in danger, and she would lose InuYasha to Kikyo. In the obstacle course that was skill, Kikyo had a huge lead on her, hell they weren't even on the same course. It was like Kikyo was on the Olympics' course and she was stuck on her middle school playground. Her heart became heavy at the mere thought. She needed Sesshomaru to teach her, it was a plain and simple fact. Without his help, she would not be able to rise above her pre-incarnation in ability. She regretted her actions wholeheartedly, she really shouldn't have yelled at him.

She came to another conclusion; she would never be able to sleep with the track her mind kept going down. She would just make herself cry and this rate, and she couldn't risk waking the others. She quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag, glanced around at her companions before heading off into the forest.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She cleared her mind as she had done so many times before, and now for the burst of power. Once again Kagome Higurashi saw pink sparks dance about her before dissipating. She almost screamed in rage as she fell to her knees griping her hair.

"**Why the HELL doesn't it WORK!" **She shouted in her mind.

The stillness of night did nothing to interrupt the infuriated girl, letting her wallow in her anger in peace. However the day was not so forgiving. Rays of sunlight slowly illuminated the dull sky. Almost instantaneously bird song began shattering the calm melody of night. Kagome glared up at the patch of sky the sun was inching up.

"**Oh great, now I have to head back." **She said bitterly before stalking off into the forest where the camp was located.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome took one glance at her sleeping teammates before flopping on her makeshift bed. She was exhausted and would have to wake up soon anyway to begin their trek anew, might as well get a few minutes of sleep in. She closed her heavy eyes, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Sesshomaru lazily opened a single eye from his seat about thirty feet away. He looked at the girl who's spirit power had been drained significantly. He quirked an eyebrow,

"**The Miko has more endurance than I expected."**

The gold orb shut just as another rose into the sky, bringing light upon a sleeping landscape.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

This overwhelming despair could not be compared, all Kagome's resolve and endurance where at an end. Three days of this never ending disappointment.

"**Nothing but a spark…NOTHING BUT A SPARK!" her mind kept screaming like a mantra. **

The backs of her eyes became hot with the barely suppressed angry tears that could only come from someone who was beside themselves with rage.

A warm night breeze as soft as an exhale lifted strands of Kagome's hair. Teasingly lifting them about, tickling her nose and cheeks. She focused on her hair dancing about her face. It reminded her of that day…that day Sesshomaru first disparaged her, and she found out just how much of a fool she was. Her blood…it spun around her like that too. She closed her eyes and remembered…remembered the harsh words and her blood, twisting, twirling, dancing. That complete and utter helplessness she felt that pain, then…then the burning resolve. Kagome could feel the power rising up in her, but paying it not mind. It extended outward and around her.

It was there, stuck in her mind, that swirling red. She opened her eyes slowly; the red was not just in her mind, it was all around her. She stared as red tendrils curved about her, moving as if in a slow current of its own making. Kagome felt strangely calm…she wasn't worried or overly excited just curious.

"What is this stuff?" She said aloud.

"It is your aura." A stoic voice answered.

Kagome looked up, just noticing the Demon Lord standing a ways away, watching her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She asked generally surprised.

"I felt your flared aura from the camp and followed it here." He said.

"My…my aura?" Kagome asked confused. "T-that can't be possible, my aura's pink not red."

"Your aura was suppressed by your unwillingness to change. When you let your feelings go, you were able to access your power."

Kagome looked at the churning red smoke like substance, watching it. She really couldn't afford to stay her strong willed, hot headed self, but she wouldn't change to a docile female. She wasn't going to change into someone that wasn't her.

She pulled her aura back inside herself and stood. She looked at the Western Lord, "Lord Sesshomaru, I sorry for yelling at you. Would you please give me another chance to train under you?" She bowed low.

"….Be here before dawn, we will work on morphing your energy into projectiles." He said before turning to go.

Kagome smiled brightly, one lesson learned, many many more to go.


	4. This is Not a Chapter in the Story

To all those whom it may concern,

My apologies to the readers of this Fanfiction, this story will be put under hiatus until further notice. The reason being is that I have decided to instigate a newfangled and exceedingly extensive story arc that will be taking up most of my available free periods for a time. There is no definite time when I will begin updating this story once more, again my apologies for the inconvenience.

Sincerely, DemonHunter666333


End file.
